


Droids Are a Girl's Best Friend

by Filigranka



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Double Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Melancholy, Poe Dameron mentioned - Freeform, image propaganda politics. sort of kinda a little, weaponised etiquette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-27 18:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19796773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: Leia braids her hair. BB-8 helps.





	Droids Are a Girl's Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gloss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloss/gifts).



A hairpin slipped from her fingers. Leia forced herself to smile. Someone might be looking.

Inwardly, she froze. It’d never happened before. Was it just her age or were the losses finally getting to her? Would she be able to teach others how to lead, before she’d become too weak—

BB-8 lifted the pin with his extractor, all cheerful. Leia felt her smile becoming softer, the muscles of her face relaxing.

‘Thank you. Could you help me with the braids, please... Perfect. You’re a hero.’

There was a certain kind of calm and control in maintaining appearances: choosing braids, dresses, jewellery. A weapon, a shield, but also time for oneself. Once, Leia’d joked it was politicians’ equivalent of the meditation.

BB-8 asked if Poe needed help with his hair, too.

Poe was struggling with becoming the face of The Resistance, weighting words, sharing responsibility. He could use a... distance given by elaborated image. The one of a daring pilot—his hair always in a disarray, like he’d just pulled out the helmet...

‘Just ruffle his hair before every speech he’s going to give. Now and forever. Could you do it for me?’

YES, beeped very enthusiastically.

‘It’s a mission, then.’


End file.
